


Non-Romantic Relationships

by 27twinsister



Series: AroWriMo 2021 [7]
Category: Dogengers (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hair, Headcanon, Platonic Dating, Stimming, neurodivergent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Jiro doesn’t know if his relationship with Yuki is romantic.But it’s special to him.The note contains my headcanons for Jiro and what the words mean
Relationships: Tanaka Jiro & Yuki (Dogengers)
Series: AroWriMo 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137806
Kudos: 3
Collections: AroWriMo 2021





	Non-Romantic Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Nebularomantic: Jiro is aro-spec (on the aromantic spectrum) and unable to differentiate between romantic and platonic attraction due to being neurodivergent  
> Asexual: Jiro doesn’t experience sexual attraction  
> Neurodivergent: Jiro is neurodivergent and is uncomfortable around people he doesn’t know very well because of his stims. He also isn’t sure what romantic attraction is or how it’s different from other types of attraction.

None of Jiro’s relationships were romantic. Well, as far as he knew.  
Jiro knew what romance was, and what a romantic relationship looked like. But he couldn’t figure out what his feelings for Yuki were.  
It didn’t matter. Jiro always told himself that. It didn’t matter if he had a crush on Yuki, or if she liked him back in that way.  
...but it kind of did.  
Jiro never knew if he was doing something that could be seen as romantic. He ran his hand through his hair a lot because it felt nice, not because he cared about his actual appearance. He memorized his and Yuri’s favourite foods and always bought the same thing, especially after a bad day. He knew that these instances weren’t intended to be romantic.  
Yuki never said anything about it.  
But when she did the same thing, sitting on the couch with him and quietly playing with his hair while he ate comfort food, he wondered if she was doing it romantically. It felt the same as it usually did, so what was the difference? Was there a difference?  
Jiro decided not to think about it.  
He just knew that whatever his not-romantic relationship with Yuki was, it was something special to him.


End file.
